Clarity
by krystalarrow
Summary: Myka and HG Wells get to know each other a little better. This takes place after Vendetta, starting in the morning before Where and When.
1. Chapter 1

"The forceps of our minds are clumsy forceps, and crush the truth a little in taking hold of it." - H.G. Wells

This takes place after Vendetta, starting in the morning before Where and When. The characters are borrowed from Warehouse 13 and are not my own. I have also borrowed the occasional quote from the actual H.G. Wells. Please forgive my clumsy forceps; I see a truth and this is but my humble attempt to take hold of it. ~Krystalarrow 

Night was failing in the growing nearness of the warm morning sun and all was quiet at Leena's but for the sound of Claudia tapping away on her laptop at the dining room table. A ray of sun streamed through the window, shining on freshly cut poppies in a little vase on the table, which sat next to a plate of cookies covered with a cloth. The just-baked smell of them filled the warm room.

Claudia was scowling and muttering as she hunched over her computer, peering at the screen, her sunset orange hair extension sticking out at an odd angle, resultant of all of her frustrated rumpling. A giant mug of black coffee was quickly cooling next to her. Thumping the table, Claudia threw back her head and mouthed silent curses at the ceiling.

Pete walked in, yawning and scratching his head, to see Claudia clutching at her hair with her back arched and her head rolling around with wild eyes.

"Whoa, what's going on Claudia, are you alright?"

"Arrgghhhhh!" Claudia's face was constricted and her hands clawed the air above her head.

Pete ran over to the table, "Wait wait, is it something like that spine; is it on you!" He couldn't stand the thought of Claudia experiencing the excruciating pain he still remembered so well. He reached out to her.

"I'll get it off, just hold as still as you ca- Ooomph!"

Pete's feet thundered to a halt as Claudia suddenly got a serious look on her face, leaned back in her chair and put a big black boots right in the middle of his stomach, stopping him in his tracks. Winded, he put his hands in the air, spiraling them to steady himself. Claudia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa there boyo; where's the ice cream truck?"

Realizing Claudia was okay; Pete leaned forward and peered out of the window hopefully. Claudia shook her head, grinning, and then pushed Pete off.

"There's no ice cream truck Pete."

Sighing hugely, she spun herself back around to the laptop screen and resumed her typing. Pete crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"Hey, no teasing when it comes to ice cream. What was going on then? It looked like something was attacking you from behind!"

Claudia looked up from the screen; face drawn and pale from lack of sleep, eyes too bright, and gave Pete a half-hearted smile for caring.

"Well, I'm looking for Todd. He should have been reassigned to another place in the program by now, but nothing I've tried so far has given me any clue where he is."

Pete came and stood behind her, hunching down and squinting at the screen. Claudia looked at him over her shoulder with a withering expression.

"If I can't find him, no amount of you sitting too close to the screen is gonna help; though the square-eyes might give me a few minutes' humorous diversion at least."

Pete took a step back, putting his hands up in front of him as he retreated.

"Alright, alright, I bow to your ultra-techy-super-awesomeness Claud."

She gave him a crookedly pained smile and grabbed her coffee, grimacing when she realized it had gone cold. Pete slumped down on a seat by the table, sighing.

"You know, HG might be able to help you find Todd the old-fashioned way. She's pretty inventive, being an inventor and all. Plus, she tracked down those guys who... broke into her house in Paris."

Claudia looked up at him in interest, tapping her fingers on the table as she thought about it. She should probably stop being so surprised when Pete came up with good ideas, but he was such a goofball that she sometimes forgot how intelligent and perceptive he could be.

"You know Pete, that's a brilliant idea," she said.

Pete beamed and rubbed the knuckles of his right hand on his chest, striking a debonair pose.

"Well, you know Myka thinks she's the brains on the team, but I know better. I am so smart, I am so smart," he sang.

Claudia shook her head at him, laughing and ruffling his hair as she wandered off to find HG. Pete spotted the plate covered by a tea towel.

"Ooooo, and what do we have here, something made specially just for Petey? I think yes!"

He peered under the cloth, pilfered a handful of oatie cookies and started munching away happily while humming his little song to himself. 

Myka awoke slowly, stretching and yawning; she grabbed her teddy bear and gave him a big squeeze and a peck on the nose. She glanced at the clock; it was earlier than she usually woke up. She sat up on her elbows and tilted her head to the side, staring at the clock in confusion. Then, hearing some bumps and bangs coming form the hall outside her door, she smiled in realization; the noises had woken her early. Sliding out from under the sheets, she swung her feet out of bed and slipped into her fluffy slippers, shuffling out of her room to investigate.

She opened the door to the hall to hear a horrible screeching noise and some shockingly vivid swearing made strangely eloquent by HG's accent. She was attempting to drag a very large and old-fashioned metal and leather suitcase up the stairs backwards. Myka leaned on the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest, watching HG's balance becoming precarious and smiling to herself.

"Do you need a hand there?"

HG let out a whoop of surprise, slipped and landed solidly on the hard wood floor at the top of the landing with a thump. She lost her grip on the suitcase; which fell with a thud between her splayed legs and bumped down the stairs one by one. She cursed colorfully and whipped her raven head around to face Myka with a scowl.

"Ouch!"

Myka gave her a big grin and shuffled over to help her get up.

"Oh no poor HG; here let me help"

HG swung her legs around and put out her hands; which Myka grabbed and heaved on to pull HG to her feet. Her fluffy slippers skidded on the polished wooden floor and then all of a sudden Myka joined in with HG's 'whoop!' as their hands flew apart and they both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. HG laughed out loud at the shocked and dazed expression on Myka's face; who was complaining loudly with a grimace.

"Owwww my bottom! My slippers are all slippy! And slippery, slipper... hmmm."

She frowned at them like they were misbehaving children, and then both Myka and HG groaned as they slowly rolled onto their knees and pushed themselves to their feet. HG winced as she rubbed her posterior.

"Oooo, that smarts! I think I'll be purple for a week from that second one!"

Myka gave her an apologetic smile, rubbing her own bottom as well.

"Yeah, I got off easy, you got the double whammy."

They kept looking at each other as the hall fell into silence. HG broke her gaze with Myka, clearing her throat and putting her hands on her hips. Myka crossed her arms over her chest, gripping her own elbows and looking down; suddenly quite conscious of the sleeveless, knee-length cotton and lace nightshirt that she had worn to sleep in. She shook her hair from her face and lifted her chin to HG.

"Erm.. So where did the suitcase come from? I guess you're moving into Leena's now that you're part of the team?"

HG descended the stairs and grabbed onto the end of the suitcase. Myka jumped and uncrossed her arms; quickly following to grab the other end and help HG lift it back up the stairs. As they hauled it one step at a time, HG cleared her throat again.

"Yes, I decided that rather than stew over the outcome of the regents' decision as to whether or not I could become a warehouse agent, I would do something useful with myself. So, I took a flight to my old house in London and collected a few of my things. When I found out that I was accepted, Artie told me I should move into a room at Leena's so that we could all be nearby. This is the first chance I've had, so here I am."

She grinned at Myka over the top of the bulging old suitcase. Together they heaved the thing over the landing and the last few feet down the hall to the door, ambled over to the bed and with one, two, three swings; hauled it up on top, where it bounced once or twice before settling in place. Myka stood back and watched while HG unzipped the suitcase and flipped it open. Inside, she saw, it was full of books and knick-knacks. Myka took a couple of steps forward and put her hand on HG's shoulder, peering interestedly at the remnants of HG's life. She turned to look at HG who was smiling like she was remembering a very faraway place.

"Don't you have any clothing or photos, Helena? Is this all there is?"

Myka thought how strange it was that such an accomplished and interesting woman should have so little. The room was completely unadorned, an anonymous place as yet impersonalized, but for the suitcase on the bed and the figure standing before her, the extraordinary woman herself.

HG blinked, shaking her head like she was waking from a dream. She turned to face Myka and saw her looking at her intently with wide open, interested eyes and lips slightly parted in curiosity, only inches from her own face.

HG licked her lips and turned her head away, leaning forward to pull a stack of books from the suitcase. Myka's hand fell away from her shoulder with an unintentional, but oddly sweet because of it; feather-light caress down her arm as it fell.

"These books, and these few inventions and useful bits and bobs in here; they're all I will need in this modern world. I have my photo of Christina of course; I keep it with me always. Any clothing I had is unnecessary here, except for costume parties, I suppose. These things are the only things that can be useful to me here and perhaps, bring me some small joy. Here, look"

She held out the first book for Myka to see. Myka reached out for it, gasping when she read the title, eyes shifting from HG to the book, to HG, and then staying on the book. HG put her hands on Myka's shoulders and guided her to the bed, where she sat down, hard; jaw hanging and mind reeling.

"How did you? But, where would… Of course, this is from back when… But… wait,"

She turned to her side, grabbing the edge of the suitcase and leaning in to see the titles closer. Her hair fell over her face and she tucked it behind her ears with her left hand, holding the book HG had passed her carefully in her right. She turned to face HG, fire in her eyes.

"What do you have in here, Helena? This, this is a treasure trove! My dad would kill to get his hands on some of these."

HG was flushed and grinning at Myka's pleasure. She climbed onto the bed at the other end of the suitcase and folded her legs in front of her, feeling a childlike exuberance, which she hadn't felt in a very long time. She looked up at Myka's excited face and laughed delightedly, revealing her pleasure.

"Oh Myka, thank goodness for you. I never thought I would find someone I could share this obsession of mine with. These books, each one of them is like a best friend or a treasured memory. The one you're holding, Utopia, it -" Myka interrupted.

"Thomas More; first published in Latin in 1516, but this copy, if I recognize it, is a first edition of the English translation by Ralph Robinson; London, 1551." Myka turned it over, admiring the care with which it had been preserved.

"Even in your time, this must have been quite difficult to get hold of." Myka said.

She thought of the many ways in which HG could have come to acquire such a book and shut it with a snap, turning her face away and placing the book down carefully on the bed next to her.

HG perceived what Myka was thinking and leaned back, placing her hands on the bed behind her and considering Myka's moral dilemma with a shrewd smile. Myka was so clearly excited by her rare and wonderful; if small, library and yet, she was so strong in her convictions of right and wrong, good and evil, that she was waging an internal battle between her honor code and one of her strongest passions. Myka's face was a window to her soul, and Helena couldn't bear the agonized indecision she could see so clearly through the glass. She sighed and her face lost all hint of humor.

"The road to my present is paved with the desperate acts of my past, Myka."

Myka pursed her lips, eyes hardening in disapproval. HG stared intently at a frayed corner of the rug on the floor; thinking, then looked back up to the reproach in Myka's eyes.

"You must remember, the past is but the past of a beginning," she said, leaning forward in her need to be persuasive.

"I have done the things I've done, not out of evil, but out of love or necessity. I have my regrets, its true; but never once have I failed to learn from my mistakes. I hope -" she reached out and clasped her hand over Myka's; which still clenched the edge of the suitcase, "Myka, it is all I hope for - to be the type of person my daughter could be proud of... were she here now. I do my best to be that person, for her."

HG squeezed Myka's fingers gently, and then released them to pick up Utopia.

"This book, it... is part of who I am. I acquired it from a book thief, which makes me a book thief too I suppose; though this book feeds my heart, where it would have fed his pockets."

HG held her gaze on Myka, hope and fear in her dark eyes and stomach tight with worry about what she thought of her. She felt a bit silly, investing so much in this woman's regard; it made her feel like an awkward teenager again, desperate for somebody she cared for to think well of her. It was a feeling she hadn't known for a very long time and it unnerved her to feel so desperately vulnerable now, in front of her. Her eyebrows rose and quivered a little as she searched Myka's face and sent her a silent plea for understanding. Myka was one of the only people whom she had in this modern world, and she was the only one she felt an affinity with. And so, what Myka thought of her was deeply important.

Myka saw the pain, the stark honesty on Helena's face and she knew, she could not doubt, the truth of her words. She had some lingering misgivings about HG, but this dispelled them; she knew the truth when she heard it. It was one of the reasons she had been selected as a warehouse agent in the first place; her attention to detail was second to none and she could read a situation simply by being aware. An ill-timed blink, a reluctance to meet her eyes, a nervous habit, if something was out of place she knew it and recognized it for what it was in an instant. The flipside of this was that she could read Helena's honesty in the pale hue to her normally pearl-like skin, the emotional flush to her cheeks and the beginning signs of tears coming to her eyes – HG was desperate. Myka stopped her thoughts in their tracks, she was treating Helena like a suspect and she was ashamed.

"Oh, Helena" she sighed, full of feeling for this woman - this friend, who had lost so much.

Myka went to her, climbed on the bed next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. Helena turned her cheek into the warm crook of Myka's neck, letting free a soft sob as she clung to her only friend. Myka held Helena, held her as though she were the only thing that could hold her together. She rested her cheek on Helena's dark head and breathed deeply through her nose, smelling the clean freshness of her hair; then let out a little gasp as she felt a weakness fork through her stomach and around the sides of her body. Myka froze as the feeling trickled down her arms and legs, causing her neck to warm and her fingers to tingle. Helena pulled away and looked up at her, eyes bright with unshed tears and lips moist red. Myka blushed fiercely and pulled away, eyes downcast as she climbed off the bed.

"Are you okay?" said HG

Myka gave her a small smile, wandered to the window and looked into the distance. She sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just, hard for me to see you in pain. I hope you know that you can always talk to me, if you want, you know. You don't have to, but if you want to, I'm here."

She rubbed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. Helena pulled a lace handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes, sniffing a little.

"Thank you, Myka. Your friendship is a healing balm on old wounds. It means the world to me." Helena smiled at her.

Myka's heart raced in her chest and her cheeks felt too hot as she looked at the sweetness and care in Helena's eyes. She licked her lips and turned to the suitcase.

"Would you like me to help you put these on your bookshelf?" she asked.

Helena smiled again, "If you would like to; I would very much enjoy the pleasure of your company for a little longer."

Together they started pulling out books and placing them on the little bookshelf, Myka exclaiming over each new title that she discovered and HG laughing and telling the stories of the circumstances which had led to her having each of them. Laughing and working together; honest now and open, was how Claudia found them when she knocked on the partly open door of the room to ask whether HG could think of any way to help her track down Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia knocked on the door and pushed it open, then stopped in her tracks and looked Myka up and down with a smirk.

"Hey there Sandra Dee, did I miss out on the pillow fight?"

Myka looked down at herself, then blushed and laughed out loud as she realised she'd been in her cotton nightshirt the whole time. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I guess I should go find a robe or something if I'm planning on hanging around in my nightshirt all morning, huh?" she said

Claudia laughed and shrugged, and HG tilted her head to the side, considering Myka.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself on my account, Myka. I must admit I find it... well, enthralling. Women from my time are much too overdressed in my opinion. This -" HG gestured up and down Myka's form, dragging her eyes appreciatively over her body and causing Myka to blush, "this is quite the improvement."

Myka didn't know what to do. Just moments ago she had been holding Helena while she cried. Helena had been tender and achingly sweet and Myka had felt things that… She shook her head, confused. And now HG was back, full of snappy wit and challenging quips and the contrast between the two was almost physically painful. Combined with her confused emotions; it was too much for Myka to bear. She muttered something about it being a bit cold and brushed past Claudia, out of the room.

Claudia gave HG a big grin. "Wow, dude, I'm impressed." Claudia said while shaking her head incredulously at HG

"What do you mean?" HG replied, feigning innocence.

Claudia gestured with her thumb over her shoulder toward the door.

"You totally made Myka speechless." Claudia punched HG on the shoulder. "Dude, you punked her."

"Punked... Whatever does that mean?" asked HG.

"...ah, you messed with her, you made her believe something that wasn't true in a hilariously awkward way. This is tough; am I de-lingo-ing enough for your old skool vocab?"

HG looked at Claudia, confused. "Yes, I understand the concept, but I wasn't... punking Myka. I think however, I may have overwhelmed her a little by putting words to my thoughts."

"Holy L-word, Batman! You think those kind of thoughts about Myka?"

Helena didn't reply, but only gazed worriedly at the door Myka had departed through, remembering the smile that could melt her, the perceptive and intelligent eyes, the joyful exuberance, and her caring embrace. She had a feeling that expressing her attraction so brazenly in front of Claudia had worked against her. She only hoped she hadn't pushed Myka's limits too far.

At that moment Pete stepped through the door with a mouth full of cookie and three more in his hand. Helena's thoughtful bubble burst and she turned to the window, using the silhouette the morning light threw on her to quietly wipe a tear from her eye.

"Dith you athsk her?" Pete asked Claudia while crunching loudly on his cookie.

"Ahhh, what?" Claudia looked queryingly at Pete, and then remembered. "Oh, right, um, so HG?"

HG straightened her back and swung around from the window; desperately fragile, she forced a smile too pleasant onto her face before replying.

"Yes. How can I help you both?"

Claudia and Pete looked at each other, Pete with a confused head tilt towards HG and Claudia with a replying shrug and little shake of the head that sent the message: 'we'll talk later'. Claudia turned back to HG, wringing her hands and staring at them, then clearing her throat.

"Well, HG. I came up here because I wanted to ask if you knew of anything which could help me find Todd." she looked up hopefully. "I know it's a long shot, but techland has nearly reached its limits and is turning up nada. I'll get a solid smiting for uttering these words, but: the interwebs are failing me."

HG was staring at her suitcase. Pete and Claudia shared a look again, shrugging to each other. Pete offered Claudia a slightly crumbled cookie, which she declined with a grimace and a hand on her stomach to show her lack of appetite. Pete gave her a concerned look. HG was still staring at the suitcase. Pete frowned.

"You look like a statue, HG. It's a little creepy and reminds me a little too much that you were bronzed for a hundred years... Would you mind...?" Pete said, making an exaggerated cringing face at her as she turned to look at him with incredulity on her face. "Thanks, it was making me uncomfortable." said Pete.

"Oh, anything to ease your discomfort, Agent Lattimer. Don't worry over how the actual experience of being bronzed was for me; trifling, I assure you. Over in the blink of an eye." HG shared a glance with Claudia and rolled her eyes.

"Now, Miss Donovan. I was looking at my suitcase because I believe I may have a small treasure within which could be of help to you." HG explained, moving over to the bed.

HG started rifling through the suitcase while Pete and Claudia crowded around her to get a better look at what was inside. Pete spotted something shiny and reached around HG's right side, "Ooooo, what's tha-" Pete started to say, but was interrupted by HG slapping the back of his hand.

"That, agent Lattimer is not an object to be toyed with." She reflected for a moment on the last time she had used the small steel spike. Claudia piped up,

"Oh, I know what that is! It's a cobbler's awl; for leatherwork - piercing holes in leather and that, right?"

HG picked up the small awl, inspecting its intricately carved wooden handle as she turned it over in her hand. "It requires a specialised cap for the point..." She shot a conspiratorial glance at each of them in turn and held the awl carefully by the handle for them to see it clearly, "...because this awl has the rather useful property of being able to make a hole as easily as a hot knife through butter, into anything its point touches."

Pete and Claudia shared a glance, impressed. Pete looked excitedly at it, "Anything? Like even titanium or Wolverine's claws?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't had it come up against any resistance to date." HG replied, with a devious twinkle in her dark eyes. Pete frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, imagining the ways HG may have used the awl. Claudia shuffled impatiently.

"Yeah, pokey things are great, but they're not gonna help me find Todd" She complained.

"No, you're right. Here, look" HG placed the awl carefully back in its holder; which clamped onto the shaft and protected the tip without actually touching it. She reached for a bundle wrapped in old and discoloured linen, pulling it back to uncover what was within.

"This is a rather clever little thing, and I think it may be just what you need to find your beloved, Claudia." HG held it out for Claudia to see.

It was a magnifying glass, freshly polished with a black wood handle. Claudia reached out and took it from HG; who proceeded to explain how it worked.

"This magnifying glass belonged to Sherlock Holmes. When you look into it, it shows you what you're looking for. The thing that you're searching for; that which you desire to find most. I believe that if you look through it, you'll see Todd."

Pete whistled amazedly, and Claudia looked through the glass. "The only thing however," HG continued, "is that it only shows the immediate surroundings of the object in question. If you want to know more about his actual whereabouts, the only thing to do is to pay attention to the details in the background." HG thought for a second. "You may be able to do something to improve it, Claudia. I hear you're quite the budding inventor yourself."

Claudia grinned widely and wrapped her arms around HG's neck. "Thanks HG, you're the best" she said, then ran off to experiment at the warehouse office.

Pete and HG watched the door, Pete with his hands on his hips, HG with hers in her pockets, both of them awkwardly trying to think of something to fill the silence. Failing to come up with anything, Pete fell back on a subject they had a common interest in.

"So. Myka ran out of here in a hurry. She almost bowled me over in the hallway. Did something happen?" He asked.

HG looked at him with hope and a hint of pain in her eyes as soon as she heard Myka's name, eyes hardening and becoming more guarded as she heard the rest of what he had to say. She turned her head away from him, letting her dark hair fall across her cheek so that he couldn't see her face. She remained sullenly silent.

Pete sighed, glowering at her back. "I don't know what you did, but she trusts you. Don't hurt her" he started. HG whipped around to face him. "Stay clear of this, Lattimer. It doesn't concern you." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her face softened and she continued, "I have no intention to hurt her, and if I have; I'm very sorry for it."

Pete's face relaxed a little, but not completely. He still wasn't quite willing to trust HG Wells, and her little outburst only made him more wary. She seemed helpful and friendly enough, but the simmering volatility Pete sensed bubbling just under the surface reminded him not to relinquish his doubt.

Pete shot her a look that said 'I'm watching you', and HG sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. Just at that moment, Myka came bursting through the door holding the Farnsworth.

"What are you guys doing? Playing house or something? Never mind, Artie got a ping, hurry up; we need to get to the warehouse." Myka flew back out of the room with Pete hurrying half a step behind her.

HG took a second to absorb the fact that Myka had been showered and dressed; in brown fitted trousers, a cream shirt and suspenders. She was dressed for business, and her whole demeanour gave off the same vibe. Her hair was tied back, her face was closed and hard, and she wore a coat suitable for the rising wind outside. She looked incredible. Helena smiled bitterly as she realised that the coat would do just as well at keeping out unwanted attentions as it would at keeping out the wind. Myka had dressed herself in a shield in response to Helena's forthrightness; just as she had feared.

Cursing her arrogance, she swallowed the lump that was building in her throat and followed them out of the door, closing it firmly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete and Myka jumped out of Pete's SUV and hurried across the gap to warehouse 13. Both were wearing dark sunglasses, sensible shoes and warm jackets, and both were intensely focused on the argument they were engaged in. They disappeared inside the warehouse and the door shut with a clang.

Two minutes later, another car pulled up and a door opened to release its passenger.

Stepping out of the car, HG shut the door and leaned down to the window to thank Leena for the ride. Leena smiled and told her to remind the others they had another agent in tow now and that they shouldn't make a habit of leaving her behind. HG assured her she would and waving goodbye, Leena drove back down the dusty road. HG returned the wave, and then strolled towards the warehouse.

Pausing at the door, she pulled a gold pocket watch from the inside of her grey tweed jacket and held it loosely by the chain. Glancing at its yellowing glass face, she breathed a little easier and relaxed. Thirty-seven hours to go; she thought, as she slipped the watch back into her pocket and gave it a pat, that she might just be able to manage. Hauling the heavy metal door open, she slipped quietly inside. Perched on the roof above, a black crow squawked and launched itself, swooping low across the dusty desert plains.

Artie turned from the investigation on his screen to frown disapprovingly at Claudia. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd put that thing away. Bag it and tag it before it starts acting up on you."

Claudia sat on a swivelly chair, surrounded by tools, lengths of multi-coloured wire and electronic miscellanea. She wore telescope goggles so she could more closely inspect Holmes' magnifying glass. She shook her head and gave Artie the look of someone who knows they've got the upper hand. "Not this one geezer, she gave it to me with two thumbs up for playtime." She grinned widely under the goggles, "and anyway, this is a tool of observation, a glorified crystal ball. It's not going to act up on anything."

He narrowed his eyes at the magnified goggle-eyes in the middle of a smug face. "Would you mess around with the internal workings of a crystal ball? Hmmm? An artefact is not a toy and anyone who willingly gives one to you is not your friend."

Claudia held a soldering iron with an air of experience in one hand and pointed the pliers in the other at Artie as she retorted, "I don't see you doing anything to help me find Todd, Artie. How about I ignore you and you keep your muttering to yourself? Then we can both be happy." She swivelled around and stopped herself with her plier hand, hunching her shoulders as she bent back to the task in front of her. Artie sighed heavily and turned back to his investigation of the latest disturbance.

At that moment the noise of Pete and Myka's argument grew as they neared the office and then exploded as they burst through the door.

"You're an idiot, it's just no contest - for goodness' sake, he's a -" Myka started, removing her glasses.

"I know what he is, but as for contest, those claws would mean it was over in a second, in a ring I mean -" Pete countered.

"No, really. You're serious? Mind control Pete, mind control trumps claws."

"Yes I'm serious, in a ring, one on one, 3, 2, 1 fight - there's just no time to get a grip with mind control, it-"

"Oh great, you're an expert on mind control now huh, Pete? What with your huge mental capa-"

"Hey hey hey, I'm gonna interrupt you before you say something you don't mean. All I'm saying is, those claws take a second to get out and stick in someone. Wham, bam, thank you mam, and there's your head on a plate"

Artie turned to Claudia, "What on earth are they arguing about?" Claudia leaned back against the bench to watch, pulled her goggles up onto her forehead and rolled her eyes, "Xavier Vs Wolverine. I'm backing Myka, though I don't think they'll reach a resolution at the rate they're going." Artie shook his head, muttering to himself and turned back to his screen.

"No, you're wrong,"

"No YOU'RE wrong"

"Brains beat big meaty meatyheads, Pete, even ones with spikey things that come out of their hands."

Pete put one hand on his hip and waggled the other one in her face. "Uh-uh, I don't think so girlfriend! You just can't handle that those 'spikey things' could wipe out all that mental potential in one swipe."

Myka put her hands on her hips and leaned forward in an attempt to intimidate him with her glaring and frowning. Pete crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his chin to throw Myka a self-satisfied grin.

At that moment, the door swung open and HG stood against the white of the artificial lighting in the umbilicus. Myka turned in time to see her raven hair ripple slightly in the breeze created by the swinging door. She gasped slightly, and cast her eyes down as she frowned at her stomach's unexpected clench.

From beneath a mantle of shadow thrown across the entrance, Myka was able to quietly regard HG as she briefly paused in the doorway. Flicking her gaze up, Myka saw that she wore a fitted grey wool tailcoat, with a snowy white linen shirt beneath. The shirt peeked from beneath the coat at collar and cuff, crisply elegant against her pale skin. Ever contrary, she combined the high London quality with classic street style: black jeans; achingly tight, and her trademark tall black leather boots. All this, Myka noted, as well as the hint of pain or regret in her darkly shifting eyes and the nervous manner in which she twisted her ring with her thumb; Myka's skills of observation took it all in with that one secret, stolen glance. She cast her eyes back down to her shoes; eyelids fluttering as she unwittingly sealed the image into her memory.

Pete stepped back to let HG through, and she nodded to him. She turned towards Myka, but Myka was frozen in place, still staring at her shoes. HG paused, and then dropped her hip to twist so that she could step around Myka. She inhaled as she passed, took a little of Myka into her; flowers, sunshine and a hint of strawberry rose enticingly from her hair. Her hand brushed against Myka's as she passed, completely accidental, and she walked over to lean on a stool near Artie and Claudia.

Myka almost thought she had imagined the light brushing of HG's shirt cuff against the back of her hand, except that the hairs all down that arm came to stand erect, and the skin on her cheeks was tight and red. Realising this only caused the colour to spread down her neck. Her fingers twitched as the living nerves betrayed their fervour, and she closed her eyes and breathed through her nose slowly to calm herself. She turned around to find everyone in the room watching her, except HG, who was staring at the clasped hands in her lap with a carefully blank expression.

Pete bumped Myka's shoulder. "Stumped ya huh?" he grinned triumphantly.

Myka frowned and punched him in the shoulder. "Oww!" He grabbed his shoulder, muttering "wiped out YOUR mental potential with one swipe."

Myka ignored him, removed her coat, placed it on a hook and took a few more steps into the room, crossing her arms in front of her and lifting her chin towards Artie. "What do you have, Artie?" she asked.

The tension in the room dissipated as the three agents shifted their attention to Artie and gravitated towards his computer screen. Artie started typing and brought up a few different screens.

"There've been some runaways. All within the same area of England." he brought up a map which showed a green circle overlaying a section of south western England, "the diameter covers around 100 miles of countryside."

"Do the missing people have anything in common?" Myka queried, frowning a little as she tilted her head at Artie.

"They do. They are all women, and the majority of them are between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five, though a few have been older. But, they're not missing." Artie replied.

"You mean they've run away, but you know where they are?" Pete asked.

"Hmmm, sort of. They're at the epicentre." Artie pointed to the centre of the green circle on his screen. "It's an outdoor retreat owned by a woman who runs yoga and self-improvement weekends for women. These women never went home." he looked around at the others.

"You mean they went for a yoga weekend, and then just decided to stay there; never mind their homes, jobs, and families?" Myka asked, confused.

"Is there anything else we need to know about this place, or this woman?" HG interjected.

"This probably doesn't mean anything, but... the retreat is in a little parish called Slaughter." said Artie.

"Egads, does that sound like a clichéd horror movie town name to anyone else?" Pete tugged at his collar and gulped theatrically.

"Well," Artie started "often artefacts are found to be the source behind extremist cults, and horrific things often happen to those who are brainwashed into cult thinking. This one seems to be affecting young women. This retreat is run by one woman, but whatever the artefact is, it seems to be drawing people, either to her or to the place, and then keeping them there." Artie typed at his computer and brought up a picture of an attractive woman in her mid thirties.

"Well, then." HG said as she turned away from the image and stood up, straightening her coat. "It looks like I may be showing you two around a little of my native countryside. I believe the Cotswolds will be lovely at this time of the year."

Pete pursed his lips and lifted his chin, "Ooooo, quite. There's nothing like taking in some air in the English countryside; perhaps we can do it with a dainty floral teacup in hand? Followed by scones and gentlemanly pursuits?" he clapped his hands in theatrical glee.

Myka shook her head as she grabbed her coat and shrugged it on. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to get to England before more lambs are lured to Slaughter." She pulled open the door and strode quickly down the white corridor.

Pete jogged to catch up with her and HG gave Claudia a quick pat on the shoulder, telling her to call her with an update on her progress with the magnifying glass. She shot Claudia a conspiring grin and hurried after the others. The three of them jumped in Pete's SUV and departed for the airport.

London was calling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brrrraaang brrraang. Brrrraaang brrraaaang" Claudia rapped her hand against her thigh impatiently while she waited for the call to go through.

"Hullo?" Came a sleepy query as HG's face emerged on the screen.

"HG! You're gonna have kittens, serial. I've done it, I've modded it up and I just wanted to call you before I test it out!" Claudia gripped her Farnsworth with both hands and squealed into it in her excitement.

"Wait, wait… slow down dear, you said I'm going to have what now? Kittens? That's absurd… I'm afraid some vital lingual aspect… Never mind. What is it that you're so excited about?" HG replied.

Claudia huffed impatiently, "Holmes's magnifying glass! I've built in a concavity adjuster! So that when you look in and see the thing you want to find the most, now you can…"

"…Widen the scope by adjusting the concavity of the lens, allowing you to see a greater amount of the surroundings near the object of your desire! That's brilliant, Claudia!" HG exclaimed.

"Oh you wait, I've got the perfect lab rat to test this baby out on." Claudia swiveled her chair and plonked down on it, turning the computer monitor so that HG could see Pete's bored-looking face on the screen.

"Oh hey Pete, wanna look into my crystal ball and tell me what you see? Claudia simpered.

Pete squinted as the magnifying glass came closer and closer to him through his laptop screen, then something started to flicker into view. "I'm not sure about this Claud.. Wait! Double chocolate chip cookies! Where are they? Pete complained.

"Oh Pete, so predictable." Claudia shook her head. "But tell me, do you see where the cookies are? Or just the cookies themselves?"

"Just a huge big plate of giant cookies with delicious, melty chocolate blobs all through them." Pete replied

"Okay, and how about now?" Claudia asked, slowly adjusting the lever on the brass rim of the magnifying glass.

"Wait, wait, I can see a bench, an oven and sink… tha- wait, that's Myka's coffee mug and Leena's apron draped across the bench! The cookies are on Leena's kitchen bench!" Pete exclaimed gleefully, before narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Claudia.

"You knew I would see cookies, and they're at Leena's and I'm in London and you're going to eat them all while they're still warm and melty and they'll be gone by the time I get there!" Pete glared accusatorily at her, "You used me for my cookie cravings!"

"Pete, when has Leena ever skimped out on cookie time? There'll be more for you when you get back."

"You just don't know what it's like, Claudia," Pete moaned, "English people don't have cookies. They have 'biscuits' and they're tiny little morsels and filled with dainty bits of dried fruit, coconut or jam. I need something with chocolate written on the packet, preferably combined with 'double', 'triple', 'covered' or 'filled'!"

"Yeah, good luck with that Peteyboy. Try not to eat too much sugar before bed; you'll need to be well rested for your adventure in crazy lady land tomorrow." Claudia smiled mischievously and closed the connection to Pete's scowling face.

"So, there you have another brilliant display of Claudia Donovan's endless talents!" Claudia announced to HG, arms spread as she swiveled herself back around.

"Bravo, my dear, bravo indeed. Barely a day and you've done that which has eluded me since I awoke from the bronze." HG applauded Claudia, a greedy look growing in her eye as she admired the newly reworked magnifying glass.

"Wait…do I smell a double-dupe?" Claudia said, her face clouding with suspicion at the look she recognised on HG's face.

"I used Pete for his cookie cravings… you used me for my tech know-how." Claudia frowned into her lap, knowing there was more to it.

"You knew how much I missed Todd. You knew I'd put everything into making this work, because I wanted to find him so badly." Claudia turned away from the screen; mad at herself for trusting so easily, for feeling so close to this fellow inventor, this like-minded friend so quickly. She felt foolish; a friend wouldn't use her like this.

"Claudia my dear, I do indeed value your abilities and talents and I truly hope that one day we'll have more time to simply sit, discuss and work on these kinds of projects together. I have greatly missed the sparks of genius which flare when two inventive minds such as ours combine works and secrets." Claudia looked up at HG with a little hope.

"You simply misunderstood. Given the time and resources I too, could – and would, I assure you – have come up with something to enable the more convenient use of Holmes's artifact." HG smiled wanly.

"You could say it was on my to do list. It was when I heard of your heart-breaking and romantic tale of love found and so quickly lost… well, I knew the magnifying glass must be put to use with your far nobler and more pressing cause." She smiled kindly into the Farnsworth, seeing Claudia's shining eyes.

"Oh HG, I'm sorry. Thank you! Of course that makes sense. Now I just wanna give you a hug." Claudia sobbed and smiled, clutching the magnifying glass.

"Not at all my dear. Now, I think you've been looking forward to discovering where a certain young man might be waiting for you?" HG winked at her co-conspirator and Claudia's eyes brightened with anticipation.

"Yes, Todd. Let's do it now." Claudia held the glass up next to the Farnsworth and peered into it. She saw Todd's face; he was wearing his black plastic-rimmed glasses and a woolen hat.

She pushed the concavity adjuster up with her thumb and watched the background come into view. It was a cold, flat, industrial area, there were broken down trucks and tractors, long wire fences and leafless trees. There was a little snow on the ground and Todd was trunching through it in work boots. He was wearing overalls with a thick plaid shirt collar peeking out from beneath them and a winter coat over the top. Claudia drew the concavity lens back down a little, allowing her to focus on an emblem, which she could see on the tag attached to Todd's overalls.

"Oh Todd, look at what they're making you do. Your beautiful geeky mind put to this. It's such a shameful waste." Claudia shook her head.

"I trust you've found your beloved then?" HG asked.

"Oh yeah," Claudia huffed, turning to the computer and tapping at the keyboard to bring up a phone number and address. "He's in Canada this time. Pumping gas with the polar bears in Churchill, Manitoba."

"Oh, my dear." HG commiserated.

"Whelp, thanks for everything HG, looks like I've got some planning and reconnaissance to do." Claudia slapped her hand on her knee and jumped up.

"Good luck with the case tomorrow hey, and stay in touch." Claudia moved to close the Farnsworth.

"Just a second" HG interrupted her. Claudia glanced up.

"I don't suppose you'd do me the honour of a quick peek, would you?" HG pointed at the magnifying glass.

"Oooo," Claudia smirked.

"I'm feeling a wave of nosiness coming on HG! Go on, quell it will ya? Whatcha looking for?" Claudia asked, holding the magnifying glass close to the Farnsworth for Helena to see, while slowly adjusting the concavity.

"Oh, it's so obvious!" HG exclaimed. "Why, it's been so close all this time!"

"What's obvious? What's been where, HG? You're creating a monster over here!"

HG turned to Claudia distractedly, absorbed by her discovery. "So sorry dear, I need to be off in a hurry. I really do appreciate all this work you've put in and I promise I will tell you what this is all about in time. That time is just not right now, I'm afraid. There are a few things I need to do first."

Claudia did her best impression of a foamy-mouthed, rabid dog while pretending to tear out her hair. Then, giving it up for a lost cause, she said "On with ye, brazen teaserer. Ye'll git yers!" Before flashing HG a wicked grin and closing the Farnsworth.

""""""""""""""

HG stepped out into the warm London night, paid the cabbie, shook out her raven hair and inhaled deeply. It was late, the narrow street was dark and a myriad of familiar, but not altogether pleasant odours welcomed her. She strolled over to the dock, smelling the earthy smell of rot and decomposing plant matter rising with the fog over the river, settling car fumes from the days traffic - somewhat different from the permeating wood and coal chimney smoke she remembered. She was in the Royal Borough of Kingston-Upon-Thames; a quiet and unassuming family suburb in South-Western London. Stretching her arms to the sky, she gazed across the mirror black waters of the Thames, taking in the tree-spotted far bank, which had a wide and welcoming path meandering through it. The warmth and life of late spring had brought families and lovers to wander those sun-dappled paths during the days in her time. She remembered doing so herself, years and lives ago.

HG straightened her back and narrowed her eyes; wistful thoughts such as these could wait for morning. For her, the long dark hours of night were ones best spent in action.

"It's all ready for you now, mum" The man walked over from his garage, wiping his greasy hands on a rag as he approached the dock. HG turned to him as he approached.

"Wonderful, Ted. Thanks ever so, I've been waiting to see her for quite some time, you know." she flashed him a smile and clapped him on the shoulder, striding eagerly over to the garage.

Ted picked up his jaw and stumbled after her. "We've looked after her well all these years mum, just like we's told to; kept her polished and serviced" he assured her, "she's ben 'ere me whole life, she has. Still purrs just the same as she always has, like a kitten." He nudged her with his elbow and conspiratorial tones, "She growls when ya let 'er too." He grinned and pulled a chamois from the pocket of his overalls, gesturing proudly to the gleaming machine before them.

"There she is mum, beautiful innit?" He asked, stepping closer and fondly buffing the brass casing of the headlight.

Helena's mouth curled with a smile of anticipation. "I must say I quite agree with you, dear Teddy. You've done very well." She reached into her pocket, drew out some large bills and pressed them into Ted's hand as she shook it.

"I wonder if dear Hildebrand and Wolfmuller knew what their creation was capable of when they first marketed it in 1894?"

She turned back to the gleaming brass and polished black metal, "I'm certain the Hildebrand brothers wouldn't have minded the tinkering; inventive men that they were!"

HG swung her left leg over the motorbike, tucking her brown leather jacket beneath her as she sunk into the saddle.

"Yes mum, 28mph was quite respectable for the time, but we've given her some modern day improvements. She'll now reach an even sixty and we've made sure the brakes, coolant and whatnot can cope with her larger engine."

He leaned in close to the brass handlebars,"'Ere see, these are new." He said, pointing to two round black buttons as HG leaned forward to see.

"The top one reveals a small storage compartment for any goodies you'd like to keep hidden. The bottom one, here" he pushed the button, and with a click and a whirr, a passport-sized, brass encased satellite navigation system was revealed.

"Nothing too James Bond I'm afraid, mum." He chuckled. "Just thought they might come in useful to ya."

HG laughed, "Indeed, I suspect the roads have changed a bit since I was last home. You have my thanks for your thoughtfulness, Teddy."

Helena grabbed the helmet from the handlebars and buckled it on tightly, then pulled the riding goggles down with a snap. As she turned the key, the engine rumbled to life and she revved the throttle with her leather glove-clad hand. Grinning, she nudged the gear shifter into first with her boot, released the brake gently and rolled down the drive. Touching two fingers to her helmet as she passed the mechanic, she turned the corner and sped into the night.

She had only the one detour to make on her way west to the Cotswalds.


	5. Chapter 5

A light drizzle fell over the tree-lined street, impairing HG's vision as she turned into the Magdalen College in Oxford. Her bike puttered to a halt as she swung her leg over, kicked the stand up and placed her helmet and goggles on the seat. The darkness combined with the old stone buildings to throw eerie shadows across the lawns.

HG strolled across the grass, opening her umbrella as she passed the carefully kept borders of agapanthus. While she had never actually visited, she knew of the college and recognized the older buildings as fifteenth century architecture. Many of the buildings were more modern however, including the one she was looking for.

The Grove Building was home to the Denning Law Library, a recent addition; tribute to a man who had lived the breadth of the twentieth century and had been known as one of its best judges. Alfred Denning was a lover of freedom as well as justice and, as Helena had recently discovered, custodian of an artifact she required.

The campus was deserted, save for a few stray lights in the upper stories, students studying into the wee hours of the morning. The Denning Library was locked due to the hour, of course. However, HG would be ashamed to call herself a Warehouse agent if she didn't have several ways to circumnavigate a simple lock.

Though she would have loved to exhibit some practical flair by whipping out a hatpin and jimmying the thing; now was the time to be clandestine. HG reached into an inner pocket of her coat and pulled out her very special awl and, sliding it free of its case, slipped it smoothly and gently into the crease where the bolt met the doorframe. With a bit of a wiggle and a simple slide up and down, the door swung open slowly.

Helena's lip twitched into a smirk of satisfaction as she slipped quietly inside and made a beeline directly for the northern corner of the library. The streetlamps cast columns of light through the tall windows that lined the wall, sending her in and out of shadow as she walked towards a judge's podium standing on a stage near the wall.

On the podium rested a clear vase full of seeds being held by a carved wooden hand. Helena knew that these were the seeds of white chrysanthemum flowers, which symbolized truth and loyalty. She reached into her coat to pull out a small sieve, grasped the vase and, crouching down beside the podium, emptied the seeds into the sieve and began shaking it gently. After a few moments, HG shielded her eyes as the sieve flashed brightly purple and looking back again; she saw a single grain resting in the bottom of the sieve.

"Brrrraanng brrrrraanng"

"Oh darn, what terrible timing!" Helena exclaimed as she pulled her Farnsworth from her jacket and opened it.

"What are you doing HG! You're not where you're supposed to be and Artie's gonna find out and he's going to be so mad and he'll kick you out of the Warehouse and you can't go, HG!" Claudia's frantic eyes stared out of the glass screen.

HG blinked.

"Ahhh… I don't know where to start." HG said.

"Oh yes, this will do. How do you know where I am, Claudia, and why?"

"Oh…. I, ahhh, well… OKAY I ADMIT IT, I put a gps tracking spot on your boot, HG."

Helena's brows furrowed as she quickly glanced over her boot and located the small black dot on her heel. "But why would you need to resort to tracking me, Claudia? I thought you trusted me."

"I do, HG, I do. But Artie really, really doesn't, like constantly talks about how dangerous and untrustworthy you are and how careful we need to be and how he's gonna get you kicked out the very first chance he gets!"

Helena's face relaxed, "and you're keeping tabs on me because you wouldn't like that to happen."

"Exactly! You can't go HG; you can't do anything that Artie might think is suspicious. You've got to do exactly what you're supposed to be doing until the heat dies down."

"Yes, I see that you're right. I'll get back on the road at once." HG started to stand up and close the Farnsworth.

"Wait! You haven't told me what you're doing there. I saw diminishing reaction sparks when you first answered the call, I know you have a new artifact there!"

HG sighed. "It's nothing Claudia, really. Thank you for your warning, but there's no need to bother yourself over this."

"No. Helena, you need to trust someone. Especially if what you say is true and this really is nothing I need to worry about. Don't deny you need my wit and genius to stay under Artie's radar!"

Helena looked at the single grain lying in the sieve for a moment, and then looked back at Claudia. She was right. Artie was not a man to be trifled with and having Claudia on side was quite a bit more than a good idea.

"You're right. But… this is very hard for me to say out loud."

"HG, we're good. You can tell me anything which isn't going to land you, me or both of us in jail or on a cold slab."

Helena smiled, then took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Alright."

"Prior to boarding the Airplane to England, Agent Lattimer had warned me of the insufferable boredom of a long flight. " HG laughed as Claudia huffed in agreement.

"The reality was quite contrary to his description." HG smiled, "in fact, I found it alike to an eight-hour glimpse into the Promised Land." Helena's brows wrinkled as she recalled the bittersweet memory.

Claudia's head tilted a little to the side in confusion as she listened.

"The setting was a flying metal tube in the sky, but it could have been a Parisian promenade at twilight, for the sweet ache I feel within me when I think on those hours spent sitting at her side."

Claudia sat silently, letting HG's last words sink in. Sitting at her side. She could only mean Myka's side.

"Oh, HG" Claudia sighed, shaking her head as she recalled their chat back at Leena's after Myka had left the room. This wasn't a joke, she suddenly realized.

"Yes. I know." HG rubbed her knuckles against her brow and then looked back up.

"So surely you can see… I needed it, Claudia, the grain of truth. It's the only possible way she'll believe that I what I have to say to her is my honest truth."

"The grain of truth? That's what you're there for?" Claudia asked.

"Indeed my dear, I've just managed to separate it from the other hundreds of white chrysanthemum seeds in its company"

Claudia's thirst for knowledge quickly pushed all other thoughts aside, "Huh. But how… how did you know which one was the grain of truth?"

Helena smiled, she loved having someone who could truly appreciate her practical genius and this, in particular, was one accomplishment she was moderately delighted with.

"Well, I constructed a sieve made from a fusion of nullifying agent and tin, which as you know, has a high expansion rate when heated.

Claudia nodded and gestured for her to continue.

As I poured the seeds into the sieve, all of the ordinary seeds fell through easily. But, when the artifact – the grain of truth – touched the tin; the nullifying agent reacted to it, and the heat of the reaction caused the tin to heat to 200 degrees Celsius – just shy of melting point, expanding the tin quickly enough to catch the grain and stop it from also falling through."

Claudia gazed open-mouthed at HG. HG's smirk turned into a smile and then a laugh, "Oh dear, stop. I think enough of myself as it is without you looking at me like that."

"Wow. You and me," Claudia pointed between them, "hanging out a lot more on the weekends, OK?"

"OK, dear" HG laughed, "Though I'm not sure Leena will approve of the explosions and strange smells coursing through the B&B"

Claudia laughed, "Right then, you mad scientist you, put that thing away," she gestured to the grain in the sieve, "and get your butt to Slaughter. I'll keep Artie at bay and you make sure you tell me when you plan on getting up to anymore trouble!"

"Right you are Guv'ner!" HG laughed and snapped the Farnsworth shut.

Carefully picking up The Grain of Truth, Helena held it up to the lamplight coming through the window. It was such a small thing, and just like every other one. And yet it was her only hope. She clutched it tightly in her fist and pressed her clenched hand to her lips.

'We shall see soon enough.' She thought. She spun around, black coat flapping as she strode down the hall.

""""""""""""""

"Well, I'm not just going to wait around all day, we need to start asking questions." Myka uncrossed her arms and started walking towards the hotel.

Myka was uncertain why, but since she had helped Helena settle into Leena's she hadn't felt quite herself. She was anxious, impatient and couldn't seem to find her usual calm and focus. But she was here to solve a case, which meant she needed all of those things right now.

She knew that she was being unreasonable, HG was only two minutes late, but lately every time she thought of HG the feelings of uneasiness and anxiety grew. Myka couldn't seem to put the feelings aside, but she wasn't going to stand around thinking about it when there was work to be done.

"Wait, Myka. I think I hear her, well I hear something anyway. Just wait a second." Pete started down the driveway to see what was approaching.

They were parked outside the Lords of the Manor hotel, a 17th century manor house that had been a home, a rectory and an army base before it became a hotel. Dust rose along the tree-lined driveway and HG leaned into the last turn before pulling up in front of them, the engine of her bike rumbling.

"Whoa!" Pete called out as he walked over, "Nice ride!"

HG swung a lean leg over the saddle and kicked out the stand before pulling her helmet off.

"Oh, you like it?" Helena grinned as she shook out her raven hair and pulled her riding goggles onto her forehead. "I acquired it from a connection of an old friend in London. Quite the thing, isn't it? I expect I shall enjoy it a lot." She gave the shining leather seat a loving pat.

Pete hunkered down to get a closer look at the bike and started asking HG questions. Myka watched HG and Pete chatting, laughing together and felt her impatience building. Didn't they know there was work to be done and their toys would need to wait? HG was unbuttoning her long black coat and wiping her brow; it was a very warm day. She had a well-tailored tweed vest and a white cotton sleeveless shirt on beneath it.

Myka fidgeted and frowned.

With great effort, she un-creased her brows and took a deep breath. "Are you done yet? It's hot out here, let's get inside."

HG stood up, straightened her vest and walked toward Myka, "Of course you're right, let's go and find this woman."

Pete jogged to catch up with them, "Yeah, Artie said her name is Margaery Sloan. She's gotta be around here somewhere."


End file.
